Heart Shaped Cloud
by InoueStar
Summary: Ichigo recently defeated Aizen, but lost everything. He is slowly losing all his shinigami abilities, and it's been awkward between Ichigo and Orihime for a while now. I hope you enjoy my first IchiHime story


It's been almost three months since I defeated Aizen. I can't stop thinking about the look on Inoue's face as I became a monster, twice, in front of her… I am almost glad I will be losing my hollow side. But something in me wants all the "power", the ability to place that frightened look on someone's face.

I turn over in bed and stare blankly at my desk chair wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I hurt so many people I love with that "power" and yet I wish somewhere, deep down, to keep it?

I'm sick.

"ICH-I-GOOOOO!" My dad calls as he barrels into my room.

"Dad have you ever heard of boundaries?" I say as he attempts to pull me out of my bed for some 'training.'

"Listen, Ichigo, you maybe losing your shinigami powers, but that doesn't mean you are giving up on saving your friends, you still will need to keep up with the latest moves."

I stare at the loon and decide he just wants to help me, in his own way.

"How about another time dad?"

I lay back down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, he just leaves slowly shutting the door, as to not disturb me.

Slowly, I fall asleep.

_Kurosaki-kun…STOP….Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun!_

_Save us, Kurosaki-kun!_

I jump up and take in my surroundings…I put my hand to my face, and feel the sweat running down my face.

I've been dreaming that dream for months now.

I slowly get out of bed and attempt to tame my mess of a bed head. Good enough. I throw on my uniform and head to school.

"Hey! Kurosaki-kun!" I hear Inoue call out from the entrance to the school standing next to Tatsuki.

"Morning, Inoue" I say as I walk right past her, into school.

I hear Rukia run up behind me and hit me on the back of my head.

"Enough, Ichigo. She's trying and you have been ignoring her since Hueco Mundo, I don't know what happened, and frankly I don't care. But you have to stop, your upsetting her."

I know what I've been doing is wrong… But I just can't seem to face her after what happened. I look back at the entrance to see Inoue's usually gleaming smile, be a distraught frown. She looks up and sees me looking.

We look at each other for a while as I start to turn away she calls out, "Wait! Kurosaki-kun!" and runs to catch up to me.

She breaths harsh breaths for moments and then looks up to smile her usual smile at me. That's something I have always admired about Inoue, she is able smile after going to hell and back.

I decide Rukia's right.

"Morning Inoue" I say, tossing out a small grin.

Inoue's face lights up, and then the bell rings

"We should get to class." Inoue says looking to me as we walk down the hall side by side.

Her face looks a little flushed. I think to myself…She hasn't come to school with a fever again has she?!

"Inoue, are you alright? Your look red." I ask her.

She steps away shaking her head getting redder saying "No, No I'm perfectly alright see?" she says as she jogs ahead and ducks into class.

I walk into class and sit next to the window, looking at the trees, and the buildings, when the bell rings and I'm brought back to earth.

As I'm putting on my shoes at near the entrance, Inoue and Rukia come over and they suggest we walk together. I'm about to refuse when Rukia gives me 'the glare'.

I sigh and say "Okay."

Inoue smiles as Rukia chuckles.

Great.

The walk is mostly silent, except when Rukia and Inoue converse about trivial things, such as why this or that is "kawaii".

Once Inoue leaves for her apartment it's just me and Rukia.

"So, do you have feelings for her?" Rukia pesters leaning in.

I stare at her for a few moments.

"Yes, I do. I don't want her to get hurt because she is my friend. I feel the same about everyone." I respond.

"Okay, sure Ichigo..." She says walking ahead slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" I yell.

"Nothing." she say grinning and ducking into the hallway.

Yuzu asks how my day was.

"It...It was good."


End file.
